


culinary girl

by sailorsjupiter



Series: eclipse [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Friendship, byul is a shy gay, i love them, moonsun, she tries her best though, very very soft, yongsun is shit at cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsjupiter/pseuds/sailorsjupiter
Summary: byulyi finds the girl in her culinary class absolutely stunning.moonbyul’s side of the story to “brightest person i know”.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: eclipse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	culinary girl

five years ago

byulyi's culinary classmate is distractingly pretty.

she was shining. her hazel eyes would sparkle under the soft lights, her dewy skin would glisten, her rosewood painted lips always stood out and her blinding bright smile whenever she'd show off her dish was heart melting. she was absolutely gorgeous.

they've never talked. but god did she know she was beautiful. kim yongsun sat in the row across from byulyi's, yet her jovial smile was the only thing byulyi saw in a room full of people. she'd get distracted when she's cooking because of her high pitched, dolphin-like laughter from way across the room. she'd be in a daze whenever yongsun would proudly present her dishes in front of the class, her modulated voice filling the room. her dishes were definitely not perfect, but she certainly was.

yongsun was in a performing arts club – choir. her euphonious voice didn't go unnoticed despite the large group of people, in fact, she even stood out. people recognised her for her outstanding vocals and mellifluous tone. it was only expected she would have millions of opportunities coming her way. solos, an offer to audition for a singing competition, business cards from entertainment companies and many more. to even say she was popular might be an understatement.

yongsun's kind nature was welcoming and her permanent smile was alluring. she never once looked down on others who weren't on the same level of achievements as her or made caustic remarks about anyone she disliked. her pure heart and pleasantness was by far one of her most admirable traits.

byulyi only ever saw her from far away, never up close, but then came the day of her photography assignment.

it wasn't a surprise she got the jitters while she was sitting in her culinary class. it was the lesson right before she started her assignment. she knew it wasn't an exam or a test, but she couldn't help but feel pressurised. as the president of the photography club, what else was she supposed to be other than the role model for the newer recruits? plus, it was going to be used for a presentation for the club's open house. byulyi racked her brain throughout the entire lesson for ideas, she could only thank god that it was a theory lesson that day.

she chewed on her bottom lip and fiddled with her pen for what seemed like hours, the guy sitting next to her becoming somewhat concerned at her tense demeanour. the pictures needed to be simple yet eye catching, bold yet light and compelling yet not overwhelming.

byulyi sighed just by thinking about the complicated instructions her instructor had given her. though, she had already thought of something before. she figured she'd incorporate coloured transparent film into her shots by using them as a way to "tint" the studio lights. but the problem was who the model would be. sure, she could use the self timer, but there was no way she'd put her pictures up for all the new, possible recruits to see. she studied her classmates who stood in front of her, sometimes she was glad that she took the back row.

her classmates weren't bad looking, but none of them seemed to fit the visual she was looking for in her shots. she ruffled her neatly combed hair before taking a scan at the other side of the classroom. her eyes unintentionally focused on one specific brown haired girl with her cheeks poking out. byulyi smiled to herself. suddenly, her eyebrows were raised and her eyes were widened slightly. she facepalmed herself internally. kim yongsun – the perfect model for her assignment. now, it was the last step. asking for her help.

byulyi's heart seemed to start beating at a thousand beats per minute at the thought. it would be the very first time she was going to talk to yongsun or even interact with her.

_should i just settle for someone else instead?_ she wondered nervously.

'ring! ring! ring!'

byulyi's train of thoughts were cut off by the sound of the irritating bell ringing in her ear. byulyi huffed, _what am i going to do?_ at the corner of her eye, she saw yongsun packing up her things, getting ready to leave class. she hurriedly grabbed her bag before shuffling over to yongsun's row.

she gently tapped her shoulder before voicing out, 'hey, yongsun, right? i kind of need help with my assignment for the photography club. you don't have to do much, you just have to pose for me. care to help?' yongsun stared at her blankly, as if she didn't know what to say. rejection – byulyi was ready for it the moment she even thought about getting yongsun to be her subject, but it was too late now. everybody else in the class had already left and it would be troublesome to look for someone else. the cons of your closest friends not attending the same school as you.

'i'm byulyi.' she suddenly blurted. yongsun cocked her head to the side, confused. 'look, i'll pay you. i really need to get this done. would a twenty work?' she bribed so as to get yongsun to comply. she nodded her head after a few seconds of thinking. byulyi smiled slightly. 'great. come with me.'

byulyi quickly unlocked the studio room. she got out the film from one of the prop boxes and pulled some colours out. she turned away to look at yongsun who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. 'okay, blue, red or purple?' yongsun thought hard for awhile before ultimately choosing blue in the end. byulyi set the purple and red film down on the floor and strolled towards the studio lights.

_okay, you can do this. your crush is in the same room as you and she's going to probably do the most attractive poses ever in front of you. no biggie!_ byulyi thought to herself, her heart thumping tumultuously while she still struggled to fully clasp the film onto the tall, bright lights.

after a few minor difficulties, byulyi managed to successfully clasp the blue film onto the lights. she flicked the lights on and picked up the canon camera on the ground that she had preset beforehand. she carefully placed it onto her set up and picked it up. she walked backwards a little so she could get medium shots of yongsun. she waved her hand at her to get her attention and told her to get ready to pose.

the sound of camera shutters seemed to go on forever. yongsun was strutting poses one after another without a pause. 'okay, yongsun, you're all good!' byulyi said as she made a thumbs up. she took the camera off its stand before she went through the countless of shots she had taken.

she didn't know if it was because of the camera, her skills or the fact that yongsun was just a prepossessing sight but they turned out to be undoubtedly gorgeous. she grinned from ear to ear, extremely pleased with the shots. before she forgot, she pulled out her wallet from her jacket pocket.

'here's your twenty dollars, yongsun. thank you for your help.' she thanked. and for the first time, yongsun smiled back at her. 'it was no problem.'

present day

'hey, byul, wanna see my dish?!' yongsun screamed from the kitchen. 'ugh, yongsun! i'm literally in the living room! you don't have to scream!' byulyi yelled back. 'then why are you screaming at me?!' she shouted. byulyi rolled her eyes as she ambled into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the sight of yongsun's very sad attempt at fried rice.

the rice seemed to stick together, as if it was a block and its edges were totally burnt. 'it looks good, doesn't it?' yongsun simpered. 'umm, it does... look good.' byulyi commented, though it sounded almost like a question. yongsun smacked her arm. 'okay, i know it's not the best but don't say it like that!' she whined. byulyi laughed at her best friend's reaction. she put her arm around her shoulders and responded, 'fine. it looks like shit. let's just order takeout. i don't feel like getting food poisoning.' yongsun feigned an offended face. 'you better start running right now.'

and she did, with yongsun hot on her trail.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i choose to have majority of this story in a setting that involves cooking when they both can’t cook for shit ? 
> 
> there’s probably some mistakes here and there. sorry :’)


End file.
